


Day 24: Car Accident

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Infinity War and Endgame didn't happen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Penny Parker, Poor Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, penny parker needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: He said that he was going to tell her eventually.She wished he had told her before.He said he was keeping her safe.She wished she could have supported him when he needed it most.He said "No more secrets."She wished that were true.Or, the universe in which Penny Parker exists as Peter's twin.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Penny Parker and May Parker, Penny Parker and Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Penny Parker
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Day 24: Car Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give the Penny-Parker-As-Peter's-Twin universe a try, so I hope you guys enjoy!

He said that he was going to tell her eventually.

She wished he had told her before.

He said he was keeping her safe.

She wished she could have supported him when he needed it most.

He said "No more secrets."

She wished that were true.

The truth was that Spider-Man would have remained a secret as long as he could have kept it. He protected her too much, tried to shelter her from the harshness of the world, but really, it's not that hard to discover when three of one's guardians die before they turn fifteen. She knows that he only means well, and she tolerates it because she loves him so much. 

She's smart, just like him, and honestly, it was only going to be a matter of time before she worked it out. There's only so many bloody tissues and bandages one can find in the bin before growing suspicious. 

Homecoming was the catalyst, the factor that unveiled everything. And nothing would ever compare to the terror she felt when Peter called her, saying that he'd been in a _plane crash_ and _crushed by a fricking building and was bleeding out on top of a dang roller coaster._ Needless to say, she called Tony Stark - who cares that the internship had been "lost"; the man still had some sort of responsibility over Peter - explaining what had happened, in tears, knowing that this was perhaps the only person in the world who could save the most important person in her life. 

She'd called him back, and darn, nothing would ever compare to the terror she felt when Peter said those words, simple but life-changing.

"I'm Spider-Man."

At first, she'd been angry, furious that he hadn't told her straight away. But when he pleadingly explained _why_ , reminded her of what Uncle Ben had told them both when he was still alive (With great power comes great responsibility), she calmed down. She'd understood. After all, how could she not? They were the same in so many ways, she and Peter, and helping people was something each of them valued more than their own lives.

Mr. Stark had taken him to the Avengers' compound, to the medbay. There was surgery, and blood, and tears, and pain, but he survived, the only permanent damage being the loss of feeling in one ear. "You're very lucky," she told him. "You could have been dead."

Peter had been given a real internship, she'd been offered one too, and May had been none the wiser about the entire homecoming fiasco. She was hesitant to lie, but Peter insisted, and she knew it was probably right. For now.

And they never saw it coming.

* * *

Penny rolled her eyes at her brother from across the room - Peter was working on web fluid formulas instead of focusing on chemistry again. Sometimes she wondered how he still managed to get straight A’s when he wasn’t focusing 100% of the time, but then again, he’d always been good at multitasking.

* * *

When Peter and Penny got back to their apartment after school, May wasn’t there. Slightly confused but just assuming that she had to work late, they each got started on their homework. 

When the clock hit half past seven and there was no sign of their aunt, a sick, heavy feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach. 

When May didn’t pick up her phone, Penny _knew_ something was wrong. She stood in the kitchen, hands on the bench, staring at the framed photograph of the three of them last Christmas, tears pricking her eyes.

"We need to call Mr. Stark," she said when Peter came out of his bedroom. Her brother opened his mouth to protest, but she shot him a glare and he closed it, closing his eyes and nodding. 

“Okay,” he whispered.

* * *

They found her in a hospital an hour later.

Tony located the car. 

It was overturned in the middle of an intersection, roof and sides caved in, blood painting the upholstery. According to the report, May had stepped on the gas when the light turned green, and a drunk driver had slammed into her, driving through a red light. 

She died instantly, they said.

* * *

Penny and Peter stood at the front of the church, dressed in black, for the third time in their lives. The closed coffin mirrored the closing of this part of their lives, and Penny choked on a sob as she gazed at a photograph of her aunt, alive and happy. 

Tony and Pepper stood behind the twins, showing their support. In their hands were adoption papers, and Penny was so, so grateful that CPS wouldn’t be there at the end of the day to take them away. 

But nothing would heal the pain. 

Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness guys, I’m sorry for the rather depressing ending. I was trying out placing my OC in the Marvel universe, and I might end up writing quite a few stories for her after I work my way through the extensive list of requests and other stories I have waiting for me 😂😂


End file.
